


Happy Hunting

by tinabug



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinabug/pseuds/tinabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurama enjoys using Kagome's curiosity to his advantage . He's not above playing tricks on the young priestess to gain her attention. She should have known. After all he was a fox demon. Kagome's not above playing the game though once she figured it out. So who will win in the end. Only way to know is to read. Which will break first? one shots n drabbles showing their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Kurama…(scratch scratch)….you…(scratch)…stupid pretty boy…(more vigorous scratching)…bastard!” Kagome yelled out in brokenly. She was headed towards Kurama but had to stop every few seconds to scratch herself.

Kurama stared at the priestess who was currently ticked off with him and couldn’t stop the amused grin from appearing on his face. Her situation was hilarious and entirely her own fault. He had warned her after all. “Ah, Kagome, you seem to have developed a problem,” he said and that was putting it mildly.

Kagome growled as she cracked open an eye to glare at him. She was now on the ground scratching herself as the rash seemed to be getting worse. The amused glint on the fox’s face only pissed her off more. ‘That little bastard is so enjoying this. Stupid fox thinks he’s all that,’ she thought as she closed her eyes to focus on scratching some more. 

Kurama finally couldn’t hold it in anymore and began to laugh. The priestess was simply to amusing. He planned on helping her out with her little problem, but first, “Wherever did you get that rash from, Kagome?” he asked. 

Kagome squeaked as she ducked her head and dared to glance up at Kurama, who had stopped laughing and was now looking at her seriously. ‘As if that jerk doesn’t already know,’ she thought. “Just fix it,” she snapped at him. She was so not about to admit what she had been up to.

“Hmmm, it seems you were up to something you shouldn’t have been,” Kurama stated knowingly as he walked towards her. “I wonder what you were trying to accomplish,” he said as he crouched down in front of Kagome who was watching him warily. He already had his hand up into his hair, pretending to fish around for a seed.

“Kurama, please!” Kagome whined as she scratched some more. The rash had already spread to most of her body and it was all she could do to stop herself from literally rolling around on the ground to try and get some relief.

Kurama gave a slight grin as he pulled his empty hand out from his hair. “I am afraid I need to know what you were into before I know which seed to use as an antidote, Kagome. Perhaps you could explain where you encountered the plants that gave you this rash and what they looked like,” he stated as he stared her down.

Kagome grit her teeth in frustration at the sadistic move and thought about putting her fist into his face but knew that wouldn’t get her any relief. With a small pout she realized she was going to have to fess up. She sighed before answering, “I couldn’t help myself, Kurama. You never let anybody in your room so I had to find out if you were hiding something,” she said in a small voice. ‘That actually sounded stupid and childish when I said it out loud,’ she thought.

Kurama’s lips twitched as he stared at Kagome. He knew her curiosity would get the best of her. Instead of reaching into his hair for a seed his hand slipped into his tunic as he pulled out a bottle of prepared paste. 

Kagome’s eyes narrowed as she saw what he had in his hand. ‘That sneaky bastard,’ she thought and then sighed in relief as he began to spread the paste on his arms. As his fingers worked the cream into her arms, she couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her lips as she closed her eyes in bliss.

Kurama gave a grin when he heard her moan as his fingers worked their magic on Kagome. He moved closely until he was sitting beside her. His hand slowly moved, making sure to cover all of her skin. The cream had to fully cover the rash and be worked into the skin. His grin grew as he realized the rash had spread across her stomach and parts of her upper thighs. ‘This task just got more enjoyable,’ he thought.

Kagome jumped as she felt his hands move to go underneath her shirt to reach the rash on her stomach. “What are you doing?” she questioned.

“The cream must cover the entire rash, Kagome,” he said in an amused tone. He slowed down as he worked the cream over her stomach. A mischievous grin appeared when he fingers barely brushed the undersides of her breasts.

Kagome’s breath hitched but she tried to stay calm and to control her raging hormones as Kurama worked the tingling feeling cream into her skin. There was instant relief wherever he spread it and it left behind a tingling feeling. She wondered if the tingling feeling came from the cream or his hands. She was trying to ignore that she already knew the answer to that question. 

She was shocked to find herself being pulled into his lap. There was no time to be shocked over that as a flick of his wrist pushed her skirt up to just barely cover her essentials. Her entire upper legs were exposed to his gaze. Her thigh muscles shook as he worked the cream into her upper thighs.

Kurama wanted to smirk in victory when Kagome’s head hit his shoulder as she threw her head back in pleasure. A wonderful moan slipped past her lips as his hands were so very close to her center. ‘I have you know, my little vixen,’ he thought. He made sure his hands were close enough to her center where they gently brushed against the edge of her underwear. A breathy moan let him know that all he had to do was slip a finger past her underwear and she would be completely his for the taking, but this was a punishment.

“There now, I am all done, Kagome,” Kurama said as he pulled his hands back and gently moved her to where she was sitting on the ground.

Kagome blinked several times before she realized what had happened.

“I’m afraid I must be on my way, Kagome. I will be back later,” he said and then he was gone.

Kagome eyes narrowed as she wanted to hit him. The smoldering look he threw her way just proved that he knew what he had done.

“Dammit, Kurama,” she hollered out in sexual frustration. She was so worked that she knew was just going to have to go take care of her problem. She stood up ready to leave before she spotted the overtunic Kurama usually wore. He had taken it off after he began training. A devious smile stole across her face as she grabbed his tunic and took off back to her room at the shrine. She could take care of her little problem while laying on it and then give it back to him. ‘That will show him,’ she thought as she arrived at her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome collapsed against Kurama’s tunic with the biggest grin possible. She knew this was bound to pull a reaction from the fox, but there was no way she was backing down from a challenge. She was also debating on how she could return it to him. For obvious reasons, she couldn’t go into his room. She shuddered as she glanced down at the cream still on her, though most of the rash had receded.

She finally decided she would just hand it to him while she was downwind from him. It was also preferable that he be alone. Yusuke and Hiei would be able to smell it as well as she didn’t want a reaction from either of them.

She shrugged as she decided she would deal with it after she took a shower. She knew she’d better wash the scent of her arousal off, if she wanted to get close enough to Kurama without raising any suspicion. 

After a quick shower she had the perfect plan. She got dressed quickly and then grabbed Kurama’s tunic. She then raced outside to try and locate Kurama. She had a small barrier around the tunic so no one could smell anything until she had found her tunic. Once she found her target, she set off at a fast pace.

Her feet landed on a branch, just downwind from the clearing where Kurama was practicing. She could appreciate his movements as he trained, especially considering he was currently topless. The way the sweat dripped down his back grabbed her attention the most. She hadn’t even realized he had stopped moving until he cleared his throat.

A scowl formed on her face as she glanced at his amused face. ‘Arrogant, asshole. He thinks he’s all that,’ she thought as her hand clutched onto his tunic tighter. She then saw Kurama’s eyes go to the cloth.

“Is there something I can help you with, Kagome,” Kurama called up to her. He knew he had left his tunic somewhere but he was wondering why she had it. He had scanned it quickly and found it looking just as he had left it. He had almost expected her to hide it from him or to ruin it in some way after what he pulled but he saw no marks on it.

Kagome shook her head indicating there was nothing she needed. She just grinned at him and held up his tunic. She held it out in front of her and proceeded to let it fall towards the ground and was gone as soon as the material slipped through her fingers.

Kurama felt his body moved unconsciously as he raced forward to grab his tunic. Once it was in his grasp he looked up to spot Kagome, only to find her gone. His senses telling him that she had returned back to the main house already.

He turned to go back to his training when the wind picked up, coming from the opposite direction it had earlier. His eyes widened as he paused. His nose twitched several times, confirming what he thought he smelt. His eyes carefully scanned his surrounding and he spread his senses out even more. Kagome wasn’t anywhere around him, yet he swore he could smell her arousal and something more but the wind had quit blowing.

He decided to halt his training and to go find the source of the smell. It was pure luck that the wind picked up again and his eyes widened even more. ‘Is that really?’ he thought as he brought the tunic up to his nose and took a deep breath.

‘It is,’ he thought while taking a few more sniffs. A smirk curved his face as his energy released around him. He had to give the priestess credit for her bravery and her quick wit. She had obviously understood his intentions earlier and it seems she wanted to play his game. 

‘Then who am I to disappoint a lady,’ he thought as he brought the tunic up to his nose to enjoy the smell permeating it. He let loose a dark laugh that promised many things as he disappeared from the clearing.

‘I have much to plan,’ he thought as he appeared outside the window to the room Kagome was in, while being undetected. Kagome was inside laughing happily with Yukina. Kagome paused at the stove and turned to window but Kurama was already gone.

Both thought the same thing, ‘Let the games begin!’


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome grinned as she placed the phone back on the hook. ‘I knew he wouldn’t be able to resist,’ she thought as she went back to her room to get ready to go out. Once she was finished getting ready, she admired herself in the mirror. She was dressed in an empire waist style dress that stopped just below her knees. It was dark blue with the sash below her breast was silver. The sleeves were loose and flowing just past her elbows. A pair of silver and blue lace heels along with a charm bracelet completed her outfit. She had put half of her hair in a braid with the rest flowing down to her waist. She gave the mirror one last look and smirked before turning and walking out of her room.

“Kagome, that dress is so pretty,” Yukina told her as soon as she walked into the room. She only wondered why Kagome was dressed up in the first place. Kagome rarely ever dressed up this much.

“Thanks, Yukina,” Kagome said and gave a small twirl so Yukina could see her dress fully. She also didn’t miss the fact that Kurama was there as well and giving her a speculative gaze.

“Are you going into town?” Yukina asked curiously. She gave a quick glance at Kurama before focusing back on Kagome as she knew about their interests in each other, even though neither one had come out and asked the other one yet.

“Yes, I am. A friend called and he wanted to catch up,” she said while flashing a secretive smile. It confused Yukina but made Kurama pause and give her a calculating look.

Surprisingly, or not, it was Kurama who spoke up next, “How long do you think you will be gone?” He really wanted to ask who she was going with and where but knew she wouldn’t answer those or would ask him why he wanted to know. The way she was dressed meant it was more than just a simple trip into town. His eyes slid down what she was wearing again and his curiosity and annoyance spiked. ‘That is not something you wear to meet a simple friend and a male friend at that,’ he thought.

“Hmmm,” Kagome said while putting her finger to her chin and pretending to think. “I’m not really sure, Kurama. He said he had a lot of things planned for us and for me to dress nicely, so I’m not sure when I will be back. It could be very late or I may just stay the night with him,” she said in such a way as to suggest a date or even something more.

Kurama’s eyes narrowed on Kagome as his irritation spiked even more. ‘She wouldn’t,’ he thought but it was hard to get a read on her. Her aura was very calm and so was her scent which meant she wasn’t lying or hiding something. She was being honest by stating those things. ‘You’re playing a very dangerous game, Kagome,’ he thought while racking his brain for who would ask Kagome out.

“It’s not Hojo, is it Kagome?” Yukina had to ask. She really hoped not, as she had met him once and been told about him in detail by Kagome. She thought she knew where this was going with the look of jealousy that was coming over Kurama. The look she gave Kagome stated she knew what she was doing. Out of all the people, Kagome didn’t treat her like she was some innocent flower who didn’t understand things.

Kagome made a face at that question and shook her head quickly. “That’s a no, Yukina. I think he finally got the idea that I am not going on a date with him ever again,” she stated firmly. Yukina gave a sigh of relief of hearing that and decided to make her way out of the room and to go about finishing up her chores.

“So this is a date?” Kurama asked, his voice dropping a few octaves in aggravation. It was enough to unnerve many people and even scare them but Kagome just smiled at him.

“I wonder,” Kagome said as she tilted her head to the side, “why it would matter if it was.” She knew she was pushing some pretty dangerous buttons but she wanted to at this point. She knew what would happen when she pushed him too far but she also knew it would take more than what she was doing. It was now a game to see who could push the other into acting and she couldn’t help but anticipate what he was going to do in retaliation to her actions now.

“Bye, Kurama,” she said almost mockingly as she turned and left the shrine. She could feel his energy spike in irritation as she left but she didn’t feel the seed that drifted along in the air to land in her hair. She also didn’t happen to feel it as it sprouted and began weaving into her braid since she was running down the steps. 

Kurama watched Kagome run down the stairs as he felt his plant complete its goal. ‘Looks like my little priestess is willing to play the game and what a game it will be but in the end, I want not just her but her heart as well,’ he thought before turning around heading back into the shrine.

He had plans to make after all.


End file.
